Geralt of Rivia (Composite)
Geralt of Rivia 'is the protagonist of Andrzej Sapkowski's ''Witcher ''book series and a trilogy of games based on the novels. He is a superhuman known as a Witcher - people transformed by mutations and experiments to become expert monster slayers. Background Long ago, when people lived average lives, a terrible event known as the Conjunction of the Spheres occurred. For reasons unexplained, a separate world connected with the mortal plane, allowing all of the monsters that reside within to spill out into a new battlefield. However, alongside the creatures, a mystical energy called magic made its way through, as well. During this time, humans learned to utilize said magic to their own advantage, profit and - albeit rarely - to combat the new threat. Elves claim that it was due to the Conjunction that humans appeared on the planet alongside the monsters and that magic already existed before it, although these are unconfirmed sources. To combat these beasts, people soon resorted to utilizing various herbs and rituals to create something that was stronger, faster and more capable than an ordinary man, at the cost of one's humanity. These were soon named 'the Witchers' and they became expert monster slayers. For the right price, of course. The common folk, however, quickly subjected the Witchers to oppression, taking the mutations as a violation of the human nature that made them nonhumans. Geralt was the son of a sorceress Visenna and, presumably, the mercenary Korin. His mother took him to the Witchers' School of the Wolf, to the Kaer Morhen fortress shortly after his birth. As he grew up, he was trained in the arts of killing both humans and monsters with his bare fists and weapons alike. As every Witcher, he survived many mutations and experiments, including the Trial of the Grasses, which was a test that focused on the soon-to-be Witcher to consume chemical ingredients known as "grasses" (hence the name) to increase their physical capabilities. While most of the test subjects die during the Trial, Geralt survived and his intense physical training allowed him to take in even more enhancements, effectively making his hair white and him the physically most powerful Witcher. The Witchers' tradition is to request a man's firstborn if they want to and at some point, Geralt did so to princess Pavetta and her husband Duny. The child was a girl and Geralt denied her, however, the two met on three separate occasions. After the girl's, Cirrila's, grandmother (Queen Calanthe) died, he took her as his protégé and now loves her as his own child. Stats 'Attack Potency: Street level '(Can shatter a man's cheekbone with a casual kick. With a punch, made an opponent vomit blood and perform a flip.) | 'Small Building level (Killed a Golden Dragon, who destroyed a portion of a bridge. Can physically harm beings who can withstand his Piercing Cold-enhanced Aard Sign, which can instantly freeze multiple people at once.) Speed: Subsonic '(Easily deflects crossbow bolts. Appears as a blur to trained soldiers.) | '''Transonic '(Can somewhat keep up with Dettlaff, who can create sonic booms with his movements. Can react to and deflect crossbow bolts.) Durability: '''Street level (Ignored being slashed across the chest.) | Small Building level (Should be no lower than his Attack Potency. Can survive hits from Dragons and other Witchers.) Hax: Regeneration (Minor), Mind Manipulation (w/ Axii),' Increased Damage against Monsters' (w/ the use of a variety of Sword Oils) | Same as before, including Spirit Interaction (Can fight and harm ghosts and beings from the spiritual realm), Intangibility Negation (w/ Yrden, can also normally harm intangible enemies but not to the same extent), Life Force Absorption (w/ Yrden), Illusion Negation (w/ Eye of Nehaleni), Healing Factor Nullification (w/ Brown Oil), Invisibility Negation (w/ De Vries' Extract Potion), Fear Inducement (w/ King and Queen Bomb), Illusion Creation (w/ Red Haze Bomb), Poison (w/ Devil's Puffball Bomb), Magic Nullification (w/ Dimeritium Bomb), Minor Time Manipulation (w/ Heliotrop). Intelligence: High. A capable strategist and is highly knowledgeable on all sorts of monsters. Skilled alchemist and detective. Stamina: High. Does not feel pain during combat, thus giving him the ability to fight on for far longer than a human. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Geralt is more than capable of using his fists in battle, utilizing pressure points to his advantage. He is capable of combatting rock trolls and even bears with just his fists, as well as multiple soldiers and professional fighters in quick succession. After surviving a shipwreck, he was capable of taking down five armed guards with his hands tied and without taking a hit. *'Master Swordsman: '''Geralt is a master of the blade and regularly outmatches guards, soldiers and mercenaries. Trains whenever he has spare time. Utilizes the signature Witcher swordsmanship style, which makes the user appear like dancing in combat. Skilled in the Strong Style (AKA the Temerian Devil, which deals heavy damage but is slow), the Fast Style (AKA the Fiery Dancer, which favors speed and agility over strong blows) and the Group Style (AKA the Nine Sun Swords, which allows the user to engage groups of enemies in battle by utilizing spinning techniques to damage multiple targets at once). Defeated several armed guards with an ash cane. Killed a Cat School Witcher while blinded by a flash bomb. *'Master Marksman': Skilled in utilizing bows and crossbows and accurately hitting flying enemies. Claims to once have struck a rat in complete darkness by throwing a fork. *'Weapon Mastery: Although Witchers primarily use swords, they are skilled in all forms of weaponry, including battleaxes, picks, slingshots and bows. Defeated three Nifgaardian soldiers with just his fists and a knife. *'''Monster Expert: As a Witcher, Geralt knows everything about all the monsters in his universe. He is aware of the monsters' usual behavior, their weaknesses, strengths and how to utilize them all to his advantage. Knows exactly what monsters are weak to what materials. *'Capable Strategist:' Geralt is a master of analyzing the monsters he fights in order to find a weakness, which he usually finds a clever way to exploit. Usually sets up traps for monsters before engaging them in combat. Solved Gaunter O'Dimm's riddle. *'Signs: '''Quick spells that Witchers use in combat. **'Aard: A telekinetic wave that can knock down targets or bust down walls. Can be used to create a telekinetic wave all around the user to give them some breathing room or to fire focused waves to disarm enemies. Can be held continuously, to prevent an opponent from advancing forward. When enhanced with Piercing Cold, can instantly freeze groups of people. **'Igni: '''A wave of flames. Can be used to ignite gas emitted by some bombs. Strong enough to melt armor. Can be used to fire a focused stream of fire. **'Yrden: 'A magical trap. Creates a 14-yard circle around where the Sign was cast. Enemies inside of the circle are slowed down and forced out of their intangible forms. Destroys projectiles that pass through the circle. Enemies inside of the circle lose health at a steady pace. A single Sign can be placed on an object to make it immovable. **'Quen: 'Creates a personal shield around Geralt, allowing him to survive attacks he previously wouldn't. Can be used alternatively as a bubble shield. When broken, Quen pushes back enemies. Reflects a portion of received damage back at the attacker. **'Axii: 'Allows Geralt to influence the minds of others. Can turn enemies into allies and make certain people easier to persuade. Two enemies can be influenced by Axii at a time. **'Heliotrop: 'Performed by crossing one's wrists, when the user doesn't have much time to react. Protects from physical and magical damage, but not to the same extent as Quen. In the games, creates a circular forcefield area around Geralt, which slows down everything in it except for himself. *'Mutant Physiology: 'Due to being enhanced by the Trial of the Grasses, Geralt's body is slightly different and more resilient than an actual human's. He has hardened bones, is resistant to poisons and disease and is unable to feel pain during battle, implied to be a side effect of the potions he uses. Additionally, he has an enhanced lifespan, as Witchers tend to live for several centuries. *'Witcher Senses: 'Geralt can tap into his 'Witcher Senses', which allows him to see footprints and important items, such as plants that can be used to craft potions and sword oils. *'Accelerated Healing: 'Geralt can heal wounds much faster than an ordinary man. Can regenerate minor and non-lethal wounds in short periods of time. In a few months, recovered from a slashed-open neck. Techniques *'Whirl: 'A spinning move that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Equipment |-|Traps = Placed on the ground to damage unsuspecting enemies. Proximity-based. *'Clawer: When an enemy enters its proximity, damages them and causes bleeding. *'Fury:' When an enemy enters its proximity, damages opponents and causes them to attack each other. *'Biter:' When an enemy enters its proximity, explodes and sprays shrapnel around the blast radius. *'Talgar Winter:' When an enemy enters its proximity, detonates an icy explosion. Deals frost damage and slows enemies down. *'Conflagration:' When an enemy enters its proximity, explodes in a fiery blaze. Sets off surrounding traps. Deals fire damage. |-|Sword Oils = Specialized liquids crafted by Witchers to increase the effectiveness of their swords. Increase damage dealt to specific types of enemies, both magical and non-magical. They are not permanent, and the effect is removed when enough hits are landed and the oil is wiped off the blade. *'Brown Oil:' Strikes with swords coated in Brown Oil do not heal, causing immense bleeding. *'Cinfrid Oil:' Causes immense pain to the target. *'Whirl:' Increases overall damage dealt by 5%. *'Falka's Blood:' Increases overall damage dealt by 10%. Especially efficient against heavily-armored and resilient enemies. *'Argentia:' Increases effectiveness of Silver Swords while weakening Steel Swords. *'Ornithosaur Oil:' +100% Attack Power against Ornithosaurs. *'Superior Beast Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Beasts. *'Superior Cursed Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Cursed Ones. *'Superior Draconoid Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Draconoids. *'Superior Elementa Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Elementa. *'Superior Hanged Man's Venom:' +50% Attack Power against Humans and Nonhumans. *'Superior Hybrid Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Hybrids. *'Superior Insectoid Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Insectoids. *'Superior Necrophage Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Necrophages. *'Superior Ogroid Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Ogroids. *'Superior Relict Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Relicts. *'Superior Specter Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Specters. *'Superior Vampire Oil:' +50% Attack Power against Vampires. |-|Potions = Drank before or during fights to prepare if the Witcher thinks his skill alone isn't enough to overcome a challenge. Temporary, lasting little more than a few minutes. Each of the Potions has its own Toxicity level which, if raised high enough, may result in poisoning or even death. *'Superior White Honey:' Clears Toxicity and cancels all active potion effects. Strongly stimulates the production of purifying enzymes in witchers' mutated bodies. *'Bindweed:' Increases resistance to acid and acid-based poisons. Specifically created to counter monsters which employ acid as a weapon. Medium level of Toxicity. *'De Vries' Extract:' Makes hidden and invisible opponents visible. Grants the ability to see through walls. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Kiss:' Increases resistance to bleeding while stanching any current bleeding. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Shrike:' Inflicts pain on assailants during combat by mutating his blood and damaging those on whom it falls onto. High level of Toxicity. *'Willow:' Grants immunity to the stun and knockdown effects by augmenting the Witcher's coordination. High level of Toxicity. *'Wives' Tears:' Neutralizes the effects of alcohol intoxication. Low level of Toxicity. *'Wolverine:' Increases damage inflicted when the Witcher's Vitality falls below half. Usually used by Witchers *'Wolf:' Increases chance of causing critical effects - for Igni, incineration and for Aard, knockdown. When imbibed, the brew can cancel the side effects of the Virga potion. Low level of Toxicity. *'Rook:' Increases sword damage When imbibed, the brew can cancel the side effects of the Tiara and Gadwall potions. Low level of Toxicity. *'Tiara:' Decreases vigor loss when blocking at the expense of vitality and damage dealt. Affects the witcher's skeleton, hardening bones and strengthening tendons. Stronger bones and joints cause stiffer limbs and weaker soft tissue. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Stammelfold's Philter:' Increases Sign power at the cost of vitality. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Lawping:' Considerably increases vigor regeneration at the expense of vitality and resistances. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Virga:' Increases damage reduction and resistances at the expense of reducing chance of causing critical effects. Low level of Toxicity. *'Brock:' Significantly increase chance of causing critical effects while reducing all resistances. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Gadwall:' Increases vitality regeneration at the expense of vigor and damage dealt. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Drowner Pheromones:' Drowners do not attack the Witcher. Low level of Toxicity. *'Alghoul Decoction:' Adrenaline Points are generated more quickly than normal until the first successful enemy attack. High level of Toxicity. *'Ancient Leshen Decoction:' Each Sign cast increases Stamina regeneration for the remainder of the fight. High level of Toxicity. *'Arachas Decoction:' Reduces damage received based on armor and inventory weight: less weight carried and lighter armor means less damage is taken. High level of Toxicity. *'Archgriffin Decoction:' If any Stamina is available, strong attacks consume all of it and reduce the struck foe's Vitality by 5% after their normal damage is calculated. High level of Toxicity. *'Basilisk Decoction:' Applies a buff increasing the intensity of a randomly selected Sign at dusk and dawn. Medium level of Toxicity. *'Chort Decoction:' Provides complete resistance to the Stagger effect and reduces the Knock-down effect to Stagger. High level of Toxicity. *'Cockatrice Decoction:' All alchemy creations can be used one additional time. High level of Toxicity. *'Doppler Decoction:' Increases critical hit damage when attacking from behind. High level of Toxicity. *'Earth Elemental Decoction:' Increases the witcher's resistance to Vitality-depleting critical effects applied during combat. The resistance level rises the longer the critical effect is applied. High level of Toxicity. *'Ekhidna Decoction:' Performing actions that consume Stamina regenerates Vitality. High level of Toxicity. *'Ekimmara Decoction:' Damage dealt to foes regenerates Vitality. High level of Toxicity. *'Fiend Decoction:' Increases the amount of weight the Witcher can carry without being overburdened. High level of Toxicity. *'Foglet Decoction:' Increases Sign Intensity during cloudy weather. High level of Toxicity. *'Forktail Decoction:' Combining various attacks (strong strikes, fast strikes, Signs) grants a bonus that increases Attack Power for the next attack while mounted or Sign Intensity for the next Sign cast. High level of Toxicity. *'Grave Hag Decoction:' Each foe slain accelerates Vitality regeneration for the duration of the battle. High level of Toxicity. *'Griffin Decoction:' Taking damage raises damage resistance (up to a certain limit) for the remainder of the fight. High level of Toxicity. *'Katakan Decoction:' Increases critical hit chance. High level of Toxicity. *'Leshen Decoction:' A portion of the damage dealt by enemies is reflected back on the attacker. High level of Toxicity. *'Nekker Warrior Decoction:' Mounts never panic. 50% increase to mounted combat damage. High level of Toxicity. *'Nightwraith Decoction:' Significantly limits the duration of Knockdown, Hypnosis, Stun and Blindness. High level of Toxicity. *'Reliever's Decoction:' Increases damage dealt and decreases damage taken against wraiths. High level of Toxicity. *'Succubus Decoction:' Attack Power grows over the course of a fight until reaching a maximum threshold. High level of Toxicity. *'Troll Decoction:' Regenerates vitality during and outside of combat. High level of Toxicity. *'Water Hag Decoction:' Damage dealt is increased when Vitality is at its maximum. High level of Toxicity. *'Werewolf Decoction:' Running, sprinting and jumping outside combat does not use Stamina. High level of Toxicity. *'Wraith Decoction:' Whenever a single hit drains more than a third of Vitality, a Quen shield is activated which protects against the next attack. High level of Toxicity. *'Wyvern Decoction:' Each blow landed increases Attack Power until either the fight ends or damage (other than that from toxicity) is taken. High level of Toxicity. *'Killer Whale:' Increases breath supply while underwater by 50% and improves vision while diving. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Black Blood:' The Witcher's blood injures and knocks back Vampires and Necrophages when they wound him. Causes Vampires and Necrophages around the Witcher to bleed. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Blizzard:' Whenever an enemy is killed, slows down time by 60%. During this time, signs cost no stamina when Adrenaline is full. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Cat:' Grants sight in total darkness. Grants immunity to hypnosis. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Full Moon:' Increases maximum Vitality. Heals Vitality by an amount equal to current Toxicity. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Golden Oriole:' Grants immunity to poisons, neutralizes the effects of poisons already in the bloodstream. Causes poisons to heal instead of doing damage. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Maribor Forest:' Accelerates the generation of Adrenaline Points. Grants 1 Adrenaline Point upon consumption. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Petri's Philter:' Increases Sign intensity. Signs always apply their special effects. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Swallow:' Accelerates Vitality regeneration. Taking damage does not interrupt regeneration. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Tawny Owl:' Accelerates stamina regeneration. Never expires at night. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior Thunderbolt:' Increases Attack Power. 100% Critical strike chance during storms. Low level of Toxicity. *'Superior White Raffard's Decoction:' Restores Vitality immediately and fully. Grants immunity to damage for a short duration. Low level of Toxicity. |-|Bombs = Craftable hand-held bombs with various effects. *'King and Queen:' Magically invokes fear into the opponents. *'Stenchbulb:' Releases a cloud of gas that chases away rotfiends, bullvores and even dwarves. *'Red Haze:' Releases a cloud of psychoactive gas. Causes enemies who inhale it to experience hallucinations and aggression. *'Superior Dancing Star:' Produces a fiery explosion that ignites the surrounding area. Destroys monster nests. 13s Effect duration. Deals fire damage *'Superior Devil's Puffball:' Releases a cloud of poison when detonated. 33s Effect duration. Deals poison damage. *'Superior Dimeritium Bomb:' Releases a cloud of dimeritium slivers that block magic and monsters' magic abilities. The blockade survives for a short time after the cloud dissipates. 30s Effect duration. *'Superior Dragon's Dream:' Releases a cloud of gas that explodes when ignited. Chance to apply Burning. Foes it kills explode, wounding others nearby. 30s Effect duration. Deals fire damage. *'Superior Grapeshot:' Inflicts shrapnel damage to foes within its explosion radius. Deals fire damage. Damage ignores enemy armor. Destroys monster nests. Deals physical, silver and fire damage. *'Superior Moon Dust:' Contains silver splinters that permanently prevent monsters from transforming. *'Superior Northern Wind:' Freezes foesBlows landed on frozen foes deal additional damage. Chance of instant kill. 10s Effect duration. *'Samum:' Blinds opponents within its explosion radius. The first hit landed on a blinded opponent is always critical. Destroys monster nests. 100% Critical hit chance. 8s Effect duration. *'Roach: '''Geralt's horse. Can be summoned with by whistling. *'Witcher Medallion:' A medallion in the shape of a wolf's head, symbolizing Geralt's origin from the Wolf Witcher School. Senses magic and magical beings except for vampires. Warns the user of danger. *'Eye of Nehaleni:' An artifact that dispels illusions, including once with a physical presence. Games only. *'Trophy Hook:' A hook used to carry trophies, mostly in the form of a monster's head. Can be used in combat if needed. *'Armor:' A set of chainmail and leather armor Geralt wears on him at all times. Covers him from toe to neck and grants protection against slashing and bashing attacks. Light and flexible enough to not hinder Geralt's speed and agility. Increases Sign intensity. Possesses silver on its knuckles and wrists. *'Crossbow:' A powerful ranged weapon. Highly effective against flying opponents. Time slows to a crawl when Geralt takes aim. Games only. *'Daggers:' Come in both steel and silver variants. Can be used for throwing or for melee combat. *'Witcher Swords:' Witchers always carry two swords with them - Silver and Steel - to be prepared for any kind of threat. Both are described as light, yet sharper than a razor. **'Silver Sword:' Used against non-humans and magical creatures. Light enough to use with one hand, allowing the use of a Sign with the other. **'Steel Sword:' Used against human threats and animals not born of magic. Two-handed and slightly heavier than its Silver variant. *'Mount Carbon Rune Axe:' A short one-handed steel axe. Has a 65% chance to dislodge the enemy's shield. Games only. *'Chain Mace:' A weapon with three small morningstars ties to the handle by three individual chains. Has a 40% chance to stun the enemy. Games only. *'Mahakaman Rune Dagger:' A short dagger. Has a 45% chance to cause immense pain to the target. Games only. *'Holy Battle Hammer of the Order:' A weapon belonging to the Order of the Flaming Rose. A short hammer. Has a 55% chance to knock down the enemy. Games only. *'Toussaint Knight's War Hammer:' A two-handed warhammer. Magically enchanted. Has 32 points of armor piercing, 4% chance to cause bleeding and 5% chance to poison the target. Increases the intensity of the Quen sign by 8%. Games only. *'Mahakaman Two-Handed Axe:' A heavy, two-handed and two-sided axe. Has a 60% chance to cause bleeding. Games only. *'Two-Handed Morningstar:' A heavy blunt weapon. Has a 10% chance to stun the enemy. Games only. *'Operator's Staff:' A magical staff. On hit, damages the target both physically and magically. Has an 80% chance to cause burning, 10% chance to freeze the target and 4% chance to stun the enemy. Games only. Key '''Books | Games' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Capable of easily slicing through humans wearing plate armor. *Was able to pierce Caranthir's armor, Caranthir being a high-ranking member of the Wild Hunt. *Can throw swords with enough force to penetrate people and knock them down. *His punches are described as being kicked by a mare (when he was holding back). *Hit someone blocking his attacks hard enough to make them drop to their knees. *Can kill bears and rock trolls with his fists. *Can block blows and overpower Imlerith, a general of the Wild Hunt's army. *Can hit someone's blocking weapon hard enough to make it his the owner. *Destroyed a person's lip with a punch and made them fall back and vomit blood with another. *Shattered a guy's cheekbone with a kick described as "casual". *Can easily break a person's arm. *Beat a dwarf in arm wrestling. *Lifted Imlerith's giant mace and caved his head in after a battle with him. *Decapitated a fiend with a single one-handed swing of his sword. *Can cleave armored men in half. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to a spell cast by Yennefer. *Can turn from a full stop, run past someone and slice an opponent before they can draw their sword. *Killed three men so quickly that nobody noticed anything until they saw the bodies. *Said to have killed twenty men in a blink of an eye. *Easily blocks and dodges blows from a Striga, while another Witcher was killed before by the same monster. *Deflected a knife thrown half a war tent away. *Hit a man before he could even blink. *Got a knife from under the table and threw it at a man on the opposite side of it before the latter would as much as move his hands. *Woke up after a Succubus leaped on him and blocked its blow. *Can deflect crossbow bolts at a close range while running with ease. *Can dodge leaping werecats. *Blocked a blow from a Griffin and killed it before it could react. Durability/Endurance *Witchers have been shown to shrug off hits that would render a normal human unconscious. *Witchers can survive blows from giants and other creatures that can easily kill a normal man. *Tanked a hit from a Fiend - Fiends are capable of slicing through a horse alongside its fully armored mount. *Tanked being thrown into a wooden barricade by another Fiend. *Survived being thrown through a brick wall. Skill/Intelligence *Because of his resistance to the "normal" potions given to the Witchers, Geralt was subjected to additional ones, becoming one of, if not the, strongest Witchers. *Trains whenever he has spare time. *Defeated six swordsmen that, alongside a seventh, which Geralt defeated shortly after, are said to be undefeated; He remained unharmed throughout the fight. *Defeated a high-born knight while using a sword he describes as "heavy", with his opponent using the weapon of his choice. *Killed a Bruxa - a spiritual entity, succubus and a vampire in one. *Fought all of the Crinfrid Reapers at once and would've defeated them was he not interrupted. He was confident that the Reapers would be capable of killing a Golden Dragon. *Assisted in the defense of Kaer Morhen shortly after losing his memories. *Defeated Savolla, a mage as ambitious as he is insane, after he absorbed the energy of four of his men. *Killed the Beast, a dangerous Hellhound. *Fought against both the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael. *Dispatched the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose and his Greater Brother mutants, who had the physical abilities of a Witcher. *Killed Aryan La Valette, a trained Knight, with six other soldiers backing the latter up (who he killed as well). *Alongside the Sorceress, Síle de Tansarville, slew the Kayran. *Slew a Golden Dragon. *Defeated Letho of Gulet, another Witcher and the infamous Kingslayer, in a fair fight. *Trained Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon to become a Witcher. *Helped lift the curse of Uma, the Ugliest Man Alive. *Alongside Lambert, made his way to the Circle of Elements, fighting through a drowner-and-foglet-infested lake, Old Speartip's lair and over mountain passes full of rock trolls. *Set preparations for the battle against the Wild Hunt. *Found Ciri after she was kidnapped and recovered her. *Took part in the Battle of Kaer Morhen, assisting in defending it from the Wild Hunt, defeating a fair share of its forces. *Killed Imlerith, a general of the Wild Hunt, mocking his fighting abilities. *Alongside Yennefer, broke into a Witch prison and killed all of the guards trained to hunt Witches. *Recovered Ge'els, an advisor to Imlerith and turned him over to his side of the war. *Retrieved the Sunstone, with assistance from Philippa Eilhart. *Defeated and killed Caranthir, a high-ranking Wild Hunt officer, even when Ciri failed to do so. *Killed Eredin, the king of the Wild Hunt. *Regained his memories. *Slew the Toad Prince. *Killed the Caretaker and the Wraith from the Painting. *Completed all three of Olgierd von Everec's difficult tasks. *Solved Master Mirror's riddle. *Slew Golyat - a giant, the Bruxa of Corvo Bianco - a vampire and the Shaelmaar from the Emperor of Nilfgaard. *Assisted in storming Dun Tynne. *Defeated the characters inside the Fablesphere. *Alongside Syanna, escaped the Land of a Thousand Fables and killed the Cloud Giant. *Killed a Higher Vampire, which killed Witchers before, with no prep time. Geralt has never fought a Higher Vampire before. *With help from Regis, defeated and killed Dettlaff van der Eretein, the Beast of Beauclair. *Recipient of the Order of Vitis Vinifera Medal. Powerscaling *'Witchers '(Geralt is supposed to be the strongest Witcher due to the increased amount of mutations he underwent.) *'Dettlaff '(Defeated him.) Weaknesses *Each potion possesses its own value of toxicity - if Geralt drinks too many potions in a small amount of time, he will suffer the consequences of poisoning or even death. *Sarcastic attitude might cause him unwanted trouble, as it has done so before. *Healing factor takes time to heal serious wounds. *Dimeritium blocks magic and Signs. *Hates teleportation and portals. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Debates in Progress: *Vs. SCP-076 - 076's Profile Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Witcher Category:Time Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Knife Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Healing Users Category:Small Building Level Category:Transonic Category:Mercenaries Category:SoulCalibur Category:Composite Profiles Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Street Level Category:Subsonic Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists